U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,254, entitled Method of Automatically Overclocking Central Processing Unit, disclosed a method of automatically overclocking CPUs for use with a computer motherboard by using a frequency generator with functions of tuning frequency and monitoring, and applying a numeric method to get the frequency for booting a computer system, so as to automatically overclocking CPUs, wherein a computer system is powered on and enters the overclocking process, and the built-in parameters storing booting settings are loaded and backed up to be referenced in the next trial of booting. U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,254 further disclosed a plurality of flags for judging current situation of the computer system and being subsequently referenced in the ensuing overclocking process. U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,254 further disclosed the following: booting frequencies are calculated by a numeric method according to the boot frequency of the first trial of booting, the highest frequency generated by frequency generators and the frequency of front side bus (FSB) of the system; and, upon completion of booting, the built-in parameters are stored to boot up a computer system at next time. Once the built-in parameters or the configuration of the computer system is changed, the values of the built-in parameters are invalid and thus have to be recalculated by entering the overclocking process.
However, U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,254 did not disclose loading an operating system at the steadiest CPU frequency after the computer has been powered on and, upon completion of the loading of the operating system, performing an overclocking procedure so as to change the FSB frequency of the CPU.
The inventor of the present invention discovered room for improvement in the prior art and endeavored to improve the prior art, thus inventing a method for overclocking a central processing unit of a computer motherboard.